Broken Silence
by EmeraldsLove 01
Summary: Lily is broken and dying form the inside out will anyone help can James get there in time
1. intro to her life

I do not own anything in my story except for the plot J. K. Rowling owns all characters

I warn u now Peter will not be around very much I hate him so ha ha

The sun was beginning to rise and as it fell against the face of a beautiful young woman with dark auburn hair. Her eyes fluttered and revealed the most hypnotizing jade green eyes. A year ago these eyes were full of emotion and happiness now they were empty cold and alone. Her name was Lillian Marie Evans

She couldn't get up she was in pain.Another rough night. This time it was worse. After beating her to a bloody pulp he had the gall to rape her and say it was all her fault and she believed him. He had dislocated her right shoulder and had cracked a couple of her ribs. She had bruises from head to toe. She struggled against him and that was the wrong thing to do. Lily had to get up now and deal with the dislocated arm. It has happened before and all she had to do was pop it back in place and bandage it. Girl scouts did pay off.

She readied herself for the pain and quickly popped her loose arm back into the shoulder. She would have to wait only one more week of torture and then she could go back to her safe haven of hell. She was miserable there too what was she to do deny the rumors that were spread around about her fight back after every prank pulled by the Maurders. Oohh the infinite Maurders James Sirius Remus and Peter aka prongs padfoot moony and wormtail. She knew about their illegal outings with the werewolf. But hey it was an honorable thing to do for a friend. James hated her with a passion after she foolishly just stopped saying a word to him. She would nod and shake her head but never a word unless it was no. he would ask her out constantly. But then one day he just stopped and she felt a pang in her heart when he did. She would often look back and ask herself if it wasn't such a wise decision to say no to him then beat him in a quidditch game. She was afraid of heights now after James had played a cruel joke on her and caused her to infinitely relive her worst moments in life and she fell fifty feet onto the floor and spent a week and a half in a coma and another week recovering.

She snapped out of her thoughts about the maurders and went down to the kitchen to begin her stepfather's breakfast. She was done by the time he went downstairs and left immediately for work. She had to go to diagon ally today to pick her school things She took a cab to the leaky cauldron and entered through there. Her day went by smoothly until when she went to pickup her last book and after paying for it ran into an unwanted being. James stood there with his smug grin on the petite girl on the floor

"Well, well, well if it isn't little miss perfect." He turned around waiting for two other people to catch up to him. Remus and Sirius came up behind him with a bag full of zonkos goodies. Sirius smiled at her he and she had secretly become friends in a way. He mended her when she was broken. It was his father whom did this to her after his mother died and her father died their parents got together and now lived separately. He was her brother by marriage he stood up for her and because of that and for standing up for mudbloods he was kicked out and now lives with James. No one knew and that's they way they both liked it. It was easier on there friends. She turned her head away and tried to get up but was finding it difficult to do so because of her cracked ribs and recently relocated shoulder.

"So Evans fallen and can't get up allow me to help you. He grabbed her roughly by her shoulders and stood her up onto her feet handing her, her bags. She took a sharp intake of breath and her face showed her signs of pains.

"Well in pain huh lets see why." For once she spoke to him directly and tried to get away.

"No please James leave me be I just want to be left alone." He tilted his head to the side as if taking into serious consideration her words then he roughly turned her around and moved her shirt to the side of each shoulder. He exposed her bandages and the bruises all around her neck. She flinched as he did this. Then suddenly turned her around and looked into her dead eyes finally really taking in the sparkle that was usually there. Sirius objected to them staying here and said he had a date later so if they could move along but James was furious he wanted no needed to know who did this.

"Evans who did it or are you going to give me bullshit lie saying that you tripped and fell." She shivered violently. And tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't know what to say to him but she had to say anything but the truth. She looked into his eyes and ……………

Please read and review should I continue?


	2. first battle

I don't own any characters

They all belong to J. K. Rowling

_She didn't know what to say to him but she had to say anything but the truth. She looked into his eyes and ……………_

Laughed.

"_Why would you care what happens to me you hate me remember besides it isn't any of your business"_ She was angry and it felt good. It was the first real emotion she's felt all year.

He seemed shocked at her outburst at first but then he smirked at the girl. _"Indeed it isn't any of my business but I'm curious as to who did this and why"_ he let go of her arm and pulled her shirt back up gently so as not to cause her anymore harm. She turned around and began to leave suddenly she stopped and without turning around said to James

"_Besides Didn't you know?"_

He seemed surprised she said anything back to him

"_Know what?"_

"_Curiosity killed the cat"_ and with that she left. Her bags in hand and went strait into the cab to go home. She had wasted too much time already and she had to cook dinner tonight.

She arrived home at around 8pm and immediately began to cook she knew the quickest thing to make he would be home in half an hour. When she finished she laid it out on the table and went upstairs. She hated seeing him come and not long after that thought ran through her mind his car pulled up into the driveway she heard the sound of the engine stop and then heard the door open then close. If he didn't like how she cooked she would have major problems.

She was up another hour before he came upstairs and went into his room as the door closed an owl pecked at her window she quietly opened her window and allowed the owl in. it was Sirius's owl she could tell, the owl came around to her place a lot. She took the letter it dropped and gave it an owl treat for its flight home. She opened the letter.

_Dear Lil,_

_I'm coming over tomorrow when he leaves for the ministry. I'll be there at around noon. I'm bringing new medical supplies for you to keep don't worry about the cost it's on me._

_Love Always,_

Sirius Black

She smiled to herself she always loved when he visited her. Not long after she lied down on her bed and fell to sleep. The sun as always woke her up. She did what she always does every morning and made breakfast for her stepfather. She went back upstairs and showered and brushed her teeth. She put on some sweat pants and a large t-shirt. She put on a pair of fluffy slippers and headed back downstairs.

There was a knock on the door She opened it with a smile on her face. Sirius stood outside the doorway with his father/ her stepfather next to him. He had Sirius by the collar of his shirt. They were not of age yet to be able to use magic outside of school so they were both helpless. He on the other hand had a large advantage he could use a wand. With the hand he had free he pulled lily into the doorway with Sirius right next to her by the hair. She gasped as her head was shoved backwards. He looked into her eyes then threw her into the coffee table. He was angry that much was obvious.

"_What the hell is the meaning of this mudblood_" he then turned to his son

"_Why are you here what reason have you to come over here?_" no one spoke he was drawing conclusions in his mind and they were not the type of logical conclusions most would come to.

"_So my son and my daughter in law are seeing each other_" he turned to lily

"_You little slut sleeping with this piece of trash. Although I must say Sirius nice way to take advantage of a mudblood. Like I taught you use them then loose them or get rid of them same thing if I had known you meant to kill her I would have welcomed you back into the family months ago_" Sirius was trembling with anger power penetrating off of him.

"_How dare you speak of lily like that you are an evil son of a bloody bitch I would never do such a thing to lily as you do to her. How dare you lay a finger on her! She is worth more than a million of you_." His father took lily by the hair and turned her around to face Sirius

"_You think this is worth anything than you're sadly mistaken"_ he had a cold and evil glint in his eye. He took out his wand and pointed it to her neck and said in Latin "_amburo intus_" She fell to the floor withering in pain she felt as though she was burning from the inside out she wouldn't however scream for that will make him more malicious. Sirius punched him in his side and that stopped the curse for now.

His father turned on Sirius and flicked his wand in the direction towards the wall and Sirius was thrown into the wall. Lily got up slowly and tried to head for the stairs while his attention was turned away from her. She made it to the last step and crawled to her bedroom door before he noticed she was gone he looked towards the stairs and saw a pair of legs struggling to get up Sirius ran to his father and tackled him to the ground trying to give lily more time to do what she was planning to do.

She opened the door and crawled to her bedside table and opened the drawer and took out her wand. She could hear her stepfather struggling with Sirius. She couldn't allow Sirius to get expelled for using a wand so she would have to do it. With a newly found strength and courage she got up and ran downstairs

She felt better protected now that she had her wand. She saw him waving his wand at Sirius in the air blood running down from a wound in his abdomen his breathing becoming shallower.

She felt tears sting her eyes but she willed them away

"_Let him go!_" he turned to her and smirked at her

"_As you wish_" Sirius fell from the air to the ground with a loud sickening crack. His arm was bent in a very odd shape as was his leg. She ran to him and bent down checking for a pulse. He was still alive. Suddenly she was flung backwards into the kitchen

"_So lily it's just me and you as always get up bitch and don't you dare go unconscious_." She was bleeding from her head but he pulled her head back and shook her awake. Her wand was limply grasped in her hand.

"_You can't win Lily you never could your too weak."_ He mumbled a curse under his breath and touched the tip of his wand to her forearm and slowly traveled up burning her skin and opening a gash up her entire arm. Then he touched his wand to her leg and created a deep burn line on her leg and turned her around and did the same to her back.

Tears were freely falling form her eyes and she was whimpering he took her by her arm intending to drag her to Sirius's side when she wouldn't budge and her arm was dislocated again. She paid no attention to the pain and stood up and drew her wand up and pointed it to his chest and in a quick move of her wand he was blasted to the other room by a red light. She ran to Sirius and took off her necklace and muttered

"_colloportus"_ she took Sirius's hand and made him touch the necklace and she touched it as well when just as they were to leave a dagger had hit her in the back but it had worked and they were transported to the only person she knew could save Sirius and herself Susana Archibald's home.

Her mother was a healer she landed outside the house. She wanted needed to allow the darkness to overcome her she needed rest but first she had to save Sirius and herself. She tried to wake him but he was out like a light. She got up still with the dagger in her back and put Sirius's arm around her good arm and dragged him to the doorstep. Her feet were stumbling beneath her and she fell but she got back up and reached the doorstep. She placed Sirius on the floor gently then lifted the large knocker with difficulty and let it fall it took not 3 seconds for a house elf to answer. Lily's feet gave way and she fell to the ground. On her knees she looked at the elf in the eyes and mumbled _help_ before passing out.


	3. getting better

I am sooooooo soooorrrrryyyyyy my computer was busted and I had to get a new one so I had to pretty much start chapter 3 over again. I don't have any other problems with the computer so I'll be updating regularly its not the way I wanted this chapter to go I kind of speed wrote this chapter to get the ball rolling

I don't own any characters

They all belong to J. K. Rowling

"_Previously"_

_Lily's feet gave way and she fell to the ground. On her knees she looked at the elf in the eyes and mumbled help before passing out._

The house elf went inside and quickly fetched her master Julia and Michael Archibald. Michael levitated both teens into the house and into two separate guest rooms. Julia treated Sirius first cleaning the blood from his body and healing his cuts but unable to do anything with his bruises.

She then checked on the young girl. Julia had dealt with cases like hers before. Abused by someone they trusted. She cleaned her up as much as she could. Lily's body held scars of old beatings and cuts. She even repaired all her fractured and broken or dislocated bones. Her rib had punctured her lungs. It was a miracle she was still alive.

It had been a week and they were supposed to have returned to Hogwarts 3 days ago. Sirius had woken up 2 days after they arrived and he had caused a bit of a scene with the headmaster present and James and his family. Sirius hadn't spoken to James since the argument. He was now sitting at the foot of Lily's bed. He thought back to that day:

Flash Back

He had woken up in a strange place he looked around and all he saw was white. The bed he was in the sheets the curtains even the wood was white. He got up shakily at first but regained his usual strength back quickly. He tried to focus on how he had gotten there when a door opened. In walked a young girl that he recognized from somewhere. She had short dirty blond hair and a naïve and youthful face. She was a petite girl and her most astonishing feature was her eyes, her bright light blue eyes. He noticed he was staring quite rudely at her and she looked shocked and frightened at the same time. She also looked as though she were ready to cry.

"Sirius your up that was a …a…um quick recovery. Are…..you um feeling better?" Sirius's warm grey eyes brightened as he finally recognized the girl form Hogwarts

"Susana, right Susana Archibald. Yea I'm fine. How did I get here?" he scratched his head and furrowed his brow trying to remember.

"Lily brought you. You both were quite beaten up. I'm surprised your up and walking so quickly. It's only been two days. Lily still hasn't even fluttered an eyelash and………" she stopped short as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry Sirius I didn't mean to say anything bad. What's wrong?"

He turned away form her "I remember me…I …we were there ….she was in so much pain we both were…. Lily. Where is she I must see her. I have to have her know that I'm sorry that son of a bitch I'll kill him."

He kept on muttering until she decided it might be ok for him to see Lily. She walked up to him and grabbed his wrist and lightly tugged on it towards the door and he followed until the got to the door to go into the hallway

"Why are you stopping?"

"Where are we going?" she turned around to face him she sighed and gave him a small comforting smile. " we're going to visit Lily" he nodded and they kept on walking down a forest green hallway to the end of it and entered a door to another room the same as Sirius except it had shades of jade green and blue. It also felt homier than his room. He walked up to the bed which was a pale green and there he saw it her magnificent red hair sticking out like a sore thumb. He looked at her she was pale, deathly pale and she had an eerie sunken aura of death around her. She was letting go and he knew it. He couldn't allow her to. A tear drop dropped from his to face to her hand as he held it.

"Lily you have come back. Don't let him win" a door opened and James walked in he stayed quite wondering what Sirius's relationship to Evens was now. "We fought to hard and long to allow him to get to you like this. I'm sorry I let him do this to you I tried to get him away I'm so sorry. I love you, you are part of my blood you" he heard James gasp and knew that he had betrayed lily by allowing James to hear even if he didn't know James was there.

"Do you always intrude on people's private conversations Potter?" he turned to face James. James was spitting magic from his body the headmaster and James's parents came in he was angry and Sirius knew it. He had no idea what to expect from James at this moment. "I suggest you calm down before you pass out you know your magic can't handle your little fits of rage"

"My fit……my…… is that all you have to say. I just heard you say you loved Evans and you worrying about….. I just can't believe what I'm hearing…. What are you and Evans dating? When the hell were you going to tell me you were dating this cold hearted bitch" Right there Sirius had had enough of James's bullshit he crossed the room in 3 long strides and jabbed his finger into James's chest "Don't you ever talk about her like that again I am not going to allow you to talk about her like that James so watch your tongue or I'll personally tape to your ass." James smirked "why are being so over protective she is a…." Sirius interrupted him before he could say something he would regret right afterward "James shut up" "don't you tell me to shut up you bloody backstabbing ass" "follow me I guess you should know what really is going on between me and Lily"

Sirius and James walked back to Sirius room and when they entered Sirius locked it and walked over to the desk and sat on it James remained standing and an uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Sirius spoke first "Lily Evans is my half sister" "what!" "Don't interrupt me James anyway her mother got together with my father for one night then later on when she learned about her true father her step father and my mother died. Well long story short my father raped Lily and killed her mother and I tried to help her so I got kicked out and she has been living with our father for awhile I help her when he beats her I usually lie when I say I have a date." James said nothing he just opened the door and left

Flash Back ends

Lily began to stir in her sleep and mumble a bit about incoherent things. Suddenly she gave a jolt in her sleep and began to thrash Sirius didn't know what to do suddenly she started to scream a loud piercing scream and the door opened and James walked in and the screaming stopped and lily gasped as if for air as she sat up quickly now awake. She looked around and saw him, her step father, but in reality it was Sirius and she pushed her self as far back as possible and fled to the door when she was caught around the waste by a large masculine arm she tried to keep on going but he wouldn't let her go she struggled until his other arm wrapped itself around her she tried to get away but he prevented her from doing so.

James whispered soothing things into her ear saying that it was ok and that she was safe now she didn't want to believe him but he sounded so sincere and she was so scared so she stopped struggling and that's when it all hit her when she remembered everything that had happened and soon tears started to fall. Her body began to shake violently and she began to sob her cries had made her knees go weak and she was now on the floor being rocked back and forth. James held her temporarily forgetting his misplaced hatred in her. He called Sirius over and Sirius came. He bent down and talked to Lily before picking her up "Lily it's me Sirius Come here it's all going to be ok. I don't care what you say but your not going back to that place ok." She looked up the Archibalds were standing in the doorway 2 feet away from James and Lily she whispered out Sirius name and he took her and carried her to her bed and put her on his lap. He kissed her forehead and whispered that he was sorry this had to happen to her he must have been with her only fifteen minutes when he looked down and she was asleep again but this time a peaceful sleep the type of sleep you have when you know you are protected.

She slept for a while and didn't wake until dinner time. Susana was with her when she woke up again and had a hard time getting Sirius out side so he can have dinner. She had to offer her services of protection and even then he was doubtful. Susana gave Lily small portions of food knowing that if you over do it you would most likely vomit it back out especially after being unconscious for a while.

After Dinner Sirius ran upstairs to see Lily. He walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. "How you feeling Lily."

"Better I Guess" Sirius couldn't look her in the eyes he had betrayed her by telling their secret to James and her own secret as well.

"Why the long face Sirius it's over like you said I have no choice I can't go back"

"You heard me?"

"Of course Now you have to tell me what's wrong I know you I can read you like a book and let me tell you I'm a speed reader now what's wrong."

"I told him. James I told him I lost control and he heard me say that I loved you but he didn't let me finish it got out of control and I told him everything I'm sorry Lily I didn't mean to I swear." She looked at him and tears stared to flow she didn't know what to do she couldn't believe he told him everything. Just then the headmaster came in. he knew something had happened between Sirius and Lily because you could cut the tension with a knife. He cleared his throat cutting off anything Lily was going to say. He walked right up to Lily without saying a word and handed her an envelope and gave her a small smile and left. She opened the envelope and out fell a gold badge with the letters hg on it. She had been made head girl what she has been working for all her life and she did it she was head girl. Right after the headmaster left James came in and screamed "I'M HEAD BOY" Lily was shocked and James and Sirius had large goofy grins on their faces "well prongs old buddy old pal Lily dearest here is Head girl to your Head boy" Somehow their grins got wider Lily just got such a bad feeling of apprehension that she felt sick and threw out the contents of her dinner in the toilet the boys rushed in there to help her Sirius held her hair back and James stood and watched thinking to himself that this would be a very interesting school year.


End file.
